


Open Up My Eager Eyes

by yunyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrogance, F/M, Jealousy, POV First Person, Paranoia, Rampant Douchebaggery, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu
Summary: Sasuke's finally come home, and Sakura's welcomed him home. He knows how his story is supposed to go next. But his story gets away from him.Rated M for lime. Canon compliant through the Last. May be considered Sasuke bashing. (I don't always write Sasuke as a douche, but when I do, I prefer a total douche.)





	

When I said I was home, she welcomed me happily. She waited for me. Of course she waited for me. That’s what she does and who she is. How could she change _now_ , for such a stupid reason? Pick him over me _now_ , when he’s a has-been and I rival the strongest shinobi in the world? Reject me _now,_ when I’ve been doing nothing but good the past few years; when she didn’t reject me for shunning her, mocking her, leaving her, torturing her, nearly killing her?

How dare she pull it away just when I decide I want it?

My story’s already gotten away from me. Let me start over.

When I said I was home, she welcomed me happily.

“I’m home, Sakura,” I said. I even smiled.

“Welcome home, Sasuke,” she said.

She clearly wanted to kiss me right there at the gate, but I avoided it. I’m uncomfortable with that kind of display.

Her smile faltered a little, but not much.

Kakashi—the sixth Hokage—had been waiting there with her. He looked at me over the top of his smut, but didn’t close the book. “Safe travels?” he inquired.

“I’ll make a full report,” I said, and followed him to the Hokage tower, Sakura tagging at my heels  chattering about something, I think her children’s mental health clinic. I wasn’t really interested so I don’t remember well.

We hadn’t even made it there when Naruto appeared. “You missed my wedding, bastard!” he shouted at me by way of greeting.

I smirked at him. “Hn. Hello to you too, dobe.”

“Naruto! Why weren’t you waiting with us for Sasuke-kun?! Even Hokage-sama was there on time!” she demanded, shaking her fist at him.

I remember frowning, realizing that it _was_ odd that Kakashi would be somewhere at the time agreed, but dismissed it as being necessary now that he was Hokage.

“Ehhh, sorry, Sakura-chan. Hey, when you’re done reporting, we should spar!”

“ _Naruto!_ Sasuke-kun has just had a long journey! I should check him over at the hospital—especially his eyes.”

“I’m fine,” I told her curtly. “I haven’t had anything challenging lately. You’ll probably be needed for Naruto after we spar, though.”

“Ha! Dream on dattebayo! I’ll be at Training Field 3, loser buys me ramen!”

He was gone before I could make a retort.

Sakura continued on with us to Kakashi’s office, but she was silent. Nor did she speak as I made my report, except at the very end.

“That’s about it, Kakashi. Any questions?”

I had called Kakashi by his name, without any honorific, as Sakura had heard me call him hundreds of times before, but this time she spoke up.

“Ano, Sasuke-kun… now that he’s Hokage… shouldn’t you say Hokage-sama?”

I just stared at her. I couldn’t understand why this was suddenly important to her.

“I was just thinking, you know… you haven’t been around, but… he’s truly worthy of your respect, Sasuke-kun!” she finished in a rush.

“Maa, Sakura, you’ll make me blush,” came the lazy voice of our old sensei. “I don’t mind if he drops the honorific. I wouldn’t mind if you just called me Kakashi, either.”

I minded. It was some instinctual warning of trouble ahead going off in the back of my brain. “No, Sakura’s right, Hokage-sama.”

He gave us one of his stupid eye smiles. “No questions. Enjoy your spar with Naruto.”

“Ne, Hokage-sama—”

“Kakashi.”

She giggled, and I frowned. “Kakashi- _sensei_ , you should come too! Maybe we can find Sai and Yamato and have everyone pair off!”

“Sai and Yamato had to leave on short notice for a mission,” Kakashi said. “There was a bad fire in a village in the south. They’re going to rebuild the town.”

“Sasuke-kun, isn’t it great that so many of our missions now are so peaceful?”

“Hn.”

Kakashi did come along, and I suppose they sparred, but when Naruto and I finally finished our fight, we came back to the stumps to find Kakashi leaning against one of them in the evening twilight, sandals off, reading _Icha Icha_ , while Sakura rubbed his feet.

“Yo.”

“Kakashi-sensei, that’s not fair! Sakura-chan, you need to do mine next ttebayo!”

“Get Hinata to do yours,” huffed Sakura.

Why was she doing Kakashi’s feet and then telling Naruto that he should get his _wife_ to do his?

“Aw, but Sakura-chan!” whined the dobe. “Your massages are the absolute best! Please!”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll do your shoulders if you want it that bad. But not your feet! Your feet always stink!”

“It’s the all ramen diet,” said Kakashi without lifting his gaze from his smut.

“Oh yeah! Ramen! Ramen time! Bastard has to treat me to ramen! Let’s go!”

“We’ll meet you there soon.” Kakashi turned a page. “Sakura hasn’t done my left foot yet.”

“Was this some kind of perverted wager you made on your spar?” I demanded.

“Sasuke-kun!” sputtered Sakura with a blush.

Kakashi looked up at me briefly. “Sakura beat me, actually. She’s massaging my feet because I mentioned they hurt and she’s a caring, generous person.”

His eyes went back to his smut. My eyes went to Sakura, who was blushing even deeper at Kakashi’s words while her hands methodically caressed his foot.

The dobe was yanking on me. “Ramen! Ramen now!”

———

When they finally showed up, they couldn’t sit right next to us, but they sat nearby. Sakura looked disappointed at first, but Kakashi soon had her laughing and talking animatedly. They were constantly touching each other—little pokes, pats, hair ruffles, shoulder bumps.

When I got up to leave, she jumped up to follow me.

“You haven’t finished your ramen,” I said.

“Don’t worry about that, Sasuke-kun,” she said. Always with the tone of desperation. “I want to walk you home.”

“Hn. It’s fine. You should eat.”

“O-oh. Then… goodnight?”

She was angling for a kiss again, but I couldn’t do it. Not after watching those same lips nearly brush against Kakashi’s ear as she whispered something, and hearing him laugh at whatever she had said to him. Because it had made me want to kiss her roughly and claim those lips back for myself, and I hate feeling like I’m being manipulated into doing something.

As I walked home, I brooded over how they had always been touching each other at the end of the war too.

———

As the days passed, my instinctual dislike of the connection between Sakura and Kakashi was fed by more and more observations of just how deep it had become.

For the supposedly swamped with work Hokage, he certainly managed to overlap his free time with hers a lot.

The worst part was, even when he wasn’t there, he was there.

“Oh! Sasuke-kun, I should tell you, it’s so funny, but Kakashi-sensei…”

“You should have seen it when Guy-sensei challenged Kakashi-sensei to…”

“When I first used it in a spar against Kakashi-sensei, he made this funny face like…”

At first I thought she was trying to make me jealous, so I stayed as outwardly cold as ever. But I gradually realized that Kakashi was becoming unacceptably important to her. And I began to suspect that this was deliberate on his part.

I tried to confront him about it one day when I went to practice my water jutsu by the river and found him relaxing with his porn on a bench in full Hokage regalia.

“Why are you always around her, Kakashi?”

He didn’t look up from his smut. “You’re mistaken. I’m a very busy man, I can’t be constantly accompanying her. Hokage and all.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You don’t trust me with her, isn’t that right?”

“Well, the last time she told you she loved you, you put her into a genjutsu where you murdered her,” he said, and flipped a page. “So… no. Not really.”

“Sakura can choose who she wants.”

At those words he looked up and smiled. God, how I wanted to blacken that irritating creased eye. “That’s what you’re afraid of, isn’t it, Sasuke-kun?”

Before I could respond he had body flickered away like a coward.

I left my training unfinished and visited Konoha’s new technology store, in search of something I had seen in my last visit to Ame. A tiny wireless spy camera, capable of transmitting video and sound across a village. For example, from Sakura’s apartment to mine.

Sakura had blithely mentioned to me that the Hokage came over to her place whenever he needed healing because of his hatred for being in the hospital. I wanted to see exactly how he acted with her when I wasn’t around, and how she acted with him.

I invited myself over to her place and produced a rather ugly hawk figurine, with the camera set up to record through its glassy left eye. She was nearly overcome with happiness when I presented it to her, telling her it would symbolize me watching over her when I was gone. I arranged it on the windowsill of her studio apartment pointing it at her bed.

When I turned back around, I thought she was going to try to kiss me again, and I was prepared to allow her to do so, but she stopped herself. “Wait… what do you mean, when you’re gone? Are you leaving Konoha again?”

“I haven’t finished atoning for my sins.”

“Right… your sins…” She turned away. “I’m… pretty tired, Sasuke-kun. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

When I got home, she was already asleep.

The Chuunin Exams were being held in Konoha again, and it was an even bigger zoo than it had been all those years ago when I participated, because all five of the major villages were participating. Despite the peace among the five great nations, there were still threats out there. Someone told me that the Allied Shinobi Forces lost forty thousand lives the first day—an incredible number. How could crime not rise in the wake of such a reduction?

I think back to my idea of becoming the scapegoat Hokage, the target of everyone’s hatred, and I have to admit that the last two years have only proven to me more and more what a foolish idea that was. Right up until the moment of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, people oblivious to the danger they were in kept on stealing, fighting, scheming, and hurting each other. The moment it was released, they went right back to it. No one man could ever expect to attract all the mundane greediness and hatred of the world to himself.

At the conclusion of the exams, a grand gala was held to celebrate the new chuunins, but it quickly became a celebration of something else.

“We’re pregnant dattebayo!” I heard Naruto’s joyous voice before I saw him. “Hey! Gaara! Guess who’s gonna be a dad!”

“Congra—”

“Me! Me! I am! Hahahaha!” He had his replacement arm slung around his red but smiling wife.

“It’s amazing what you were able to accomplish with such a limitation,” said Sai with a big fake smile.

Naruto’s eyes narrowed as if he was trying to figure out what Sai meant by this. Ino elbowed her own new spouse in the ribs and said hastily, “What Sai means is that we’re both so happy that _you’re_ happy now after all you’ve been through, Naruto.”

“Oh. Well, thanks.” Naruto still looked suspiciously at Sai for another moment, but then he spotted me. “Hey! Bastard! Guess who’s restoring his clan now!”

“Congratulations,” I said formally. Naruto, a father… I mean, I know I should have expected that to happen eventually when he wrote me that he was getting married, but for some reason I hadn’t thought about it. Seeing Naruto so ecstatic pleased me at one level, yet I also felt upset. More jealousy?

“Sakura-chan will deliver the baby of course,” said Naruto, slinging his other arm around her as she walked up with the Godaime and Kakashi.

Sakura looked similar to how I felt—trying to be happy but conflicted about it. “I’d be happy to, Naruto, but are you sure you wouldn’t rather have Tsunade-shishou do it? She has more experience.”

“No way! What if Baa-chan’s drunk when the baby’s coming dattebayo?!”

“You little brat!”

Before Tsunade could match action to her words, Naruto suddenly broke away dragging Hinata with him, and I saw that it was because he was off to accost Chouji and Shikamaru and their foreign wives with his good news.

I stepped closer to Sakura. “Who would have thought the dobe would actually be first to have kids, huh?”

Her face dropped a little further. “Ah, he’s not though…” She gave a little forced laugh. “I guess you hadn’t heard… Ino’s pregnant… so are Temari and Karui…”

“Another generation of InoShikaChou,” Tsunade said with satisfaction.

“The Will of Fire goes on,” said Shikamaru quietly, and suddenly Ino looked very upset.

“Gorgeous,” said Sai with a frown, “are you—”

“Take me to the buffet room, please, Sai,” she said.

That split up the group. I was distracted by Naruto loudly calling over Killer Bee, demanding that the two current and one former jinchuurikis take a selfie. Killer Bee began launching into a rap about how Naruto would be as a dad and Might Guy wheeled over in his wheelchair and started sobbing about the youthfulness of it all. It was so horrifying that I found myself unable to move, perhaps concerned that if I did, they might notice I was there and start in on me.

When it was over I realized that Sakura and Kakashi weren’t around, and there were so many chakra signatures in such a small area that I found it difficult to sort through them. Neither of them had a massive amount of chakra to begin with and Kakashi habitually masked his. If only Karin were around. That girl was useful.

I wasn’t able to find her until the party was wrapping up. Because most of the guests were leaving the next day, they had tended to leave early, thinning out the number of chakra signatures and enabling me to finally twig on to Sakura’s.

I found her outside, laughing with Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, and Yamato. To my relief, by their body language Kakashi was preparing to go. Naruto and Hinata were waving, and as I landed lightly in the group’s circle, Sakura stepped over to hug Kakashi.

He looked directly at me for a moment with one of his stupid eye smiles, then kissed her forehead.

He looked at _me_ , and kissed her _forehead_.

And this wasn’t a brotherly kiss. I didn’t need to activate any of my doujutsu to see that.

I didn’t need to activate any of my doujutsu to kill him, either, and without thinking about it I attacked.

The panicked flare of ANBU chakra made it clear that they had no idea how to handle this situation. Really, the only person who could take me was Naruto, and he was simply sputtering something about me being a bastard.

Suddenly a massive blow sent me into a small crater in the side of the house on the corner.

“Sasuke-kun!!! What are you doing?”

She had hit me. She had hit _me_.

“Maa, Yamato,” drawled Kakashi as lazily as ever, “check on the structural stability there would you? I would hate for us to have to find those people a place to sleep at such short notice…”

“Hai, Hokage-sempai.”

“What do you mean what am _I_ doing,” I snarled as I leapt back next to them. “He kissed you!”

“On the forehead!” Sakura had her hands up by Kakashi, her hands glowing green. “What’s gotten into you?!”

“Haha, the bastard’s jealous!” laughed Naruto, while Hinata tugged, panicked, at his sleeve to get him to shut up. Great, if even the dobe noticed, Sakura must really have made a fool out of me.

“Sakura,” I spat out, “I don’t want you around Kakashi any more. Leave Konoha with me.”

Naruto’s laughter abruptly died, Hinata squeaked, the green chakra flow from Sakura’s hands sputtered out, and Kakashi pulled a copy of _Icha Icha_ from his bag and began to read it.

“House looks fine!” Yamato cheerily announced as he came back to our awkward little cluster. “Strengthened the beams just in case.”

“Leave Konoha with you?” Sakura repeated.

“Yes, Sakura. Just like you’ve always wanted. Come with me. I won’t have you making a fool of me like this with him.”

For a moment, she looked just as delighted and dreamy as I would have expected, her gaze in the middle distance. But then the look changed and became doubtful as her face focused on me. “Is… is it that you want me with you, Sasuke-kun? Or that you don’t want me with him?”

“Does that matter to you? Come on, I just told you to come with me. _Now.”_

I reached out my hand, and she just stared at it. I looked down and realized that it was still coated with Kakashi’s blood. That seemed to jolt her, because she suddenly turned back to Kakashi and began pumping him with her chakra again. “Wait, I have to finish healing—”

“Him or me, Sakura! Choose now!”

“ _Shannaro!_ Don’t interrupt my focus! You’re being hysterical.” She pulled her hands back from Kakashi again. “Kakashi. Come with me to my apartment so I can finish healing you without distraction.”

The sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf nodded without taking his eyes off his smut.

“If you leave with him, we’re through!”

“There would have to have _been_ a ‘we’ for it to be through,” she muttered sadly, and then she and Kakashi were gone.

“Heheh,” came a forced giggle from Naruto after a long silence.

I raced back to my place without another word.

When I pulled out the transmitter and switched it on, Kakashi was lying on her bed in just his pants and mask, her hands hovering over his ribs.

“Hee hee. That tickles,” he giggled. Some legendary ninja!

“Well, it’s mostly a surface injury, fortunately,” she said with a smile. “There! All better!”

He sat up and rubbed a hand over the defined muscles of his abdomen sheepishly. “Do I get a lollipop for being a good patient?”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Don’t be silly. You don’t even like sweets. How about some tea?”

“You know me so well, Sakura.”

She disappeared into her kitchenette and Kakashi got up with a sigh and stepped over to the windowsill where my spy camera was hidden within the little hawk figurine. He picked it up and looked at it curiously, and I could see his dark eyes peering at it. I tensed, even though I knew there was no way he could be able to tell what it was… it wasn’t a chakra bug that he could detect, and he didn’t have the sharingan anymore.

He set it back down, but at a different angle, such that I was now looking at mostly the wall, with only a bit of her room visible. I could see Kakashi standing with his back to the window. He pulled out his book, looked its cover for a moment, then stuffed it back in its pouch without actually opening it and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Curious.

“Kettle’s going,” Sakura said, although I couldn’t see her.

“Sakura… I want to apologize to you.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I know it didn’t mean anything.”

“Not for that. I… I know I apologized once for being a bad teacher, but… Sakura, I’m sorry that I never told you that the way Sasuke treats you isn’t right. That you are… have grown to become a strong, smart, wonderful woman and… that you… that you have your own worth, not simply value based on saving him or getting him back.” His posture was slouched, head tilted down. “Please don’t leave Konoha with him.”

“Kakashi…” She stepped forward into the frame of the camera, and I could see that she was blushing. “You… actually think that highly of me?”

“When he put you under that genjutsu after the battle with Kaguya, I was so angry. I thought I was just angry with him, but when he and Naruto left and the Sage of Six Paths said… said something… I realized that I was more angry with myself. When had I ever perceived your talent before you forced me to perceive it? Why did it take me so long to see that you still thought so little of yourself? Why did it take me so long to see _you?_ This amazing, beautiful—”

He stopped, and Sakura blushed even redder. “You think I’m… beautiful?”

“Ah, that slipped out,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Could you… could you look at me now?”

He looked up, and I could see Sakura’s eyes widen as their gazes met.

“Kakashi… are you…?”

“I know that… that I’m much older than you, and that I have fully as much trash in my past as _he_ does, and that people probably won’t approve, and that I’m… still really bad at this, but… Sakura, do you think you could give _me_ a chance at your heart?” I could only see the back of his head, but even his ears were getting red, so he must have blushing as madly as Sakura was.

Sakura stepped forward, and her hand went up to his mask, and he let her pull it down, and then they were kissing. And this kiss made the passion of his peck on her forehead look like a joke.

I was flaring so much killer intent I’m surprised I didn’t send all of Konoha into a panic.

They broke off the kiss, and Sakura was staring at his bare face in wonder. “Wow. That was… you are… wow!”

“Ehehe… is it worth the suspense?”

She responded by pulling him forwards to her and they both disappeared off frame, and I heard the sound of bodies hitting the bed.

“W-wait, Sakura… you d-don’t have to do _that_ …!”

“Mm, Kakashi, haven’t you known for a while that I’m secretly an even bigger pervert than you are?”

“Oh, _Sakura…_ ”

“Please be careful with this dress! I just bought it and—oh. Oh!”

“Well, if you get to touch mine isn’t it only fair that I get to touch yours?”

“M-more than fair… unh, Kakashi, that’s so good…”

“You’re getting so _wet_ … can I put my fingers…”

“Y-yeah…”

“How’s this?”

“Good… don’t stop…”

I was frozen. All it would have taken to turn it off would be to depress my finger on the switch, yet I did nothing.

“Kakashi… Kakashi, I’m going to cum if you keep… ah, ah, Kakashi!”

Why did I just _sit_ there, listening to _my woman_ cum on another man’s fingers?

“You make the cutest sounds when you cum,” said Kakashi. “I want to hear them again sometime.”

“Mm. How do you sound when you cum?”

“Well, they say there’s nothing like first hand experience.”

“That’s very true. How are my hands?”

“Very, ah, talented… oh _fuck_ , Sakura…”

I finally snapped out of my trance and switched the transmitter off.

I left that same night. I would have liked to have seen Naruto one more time before leaving, but not at the risk of interrupting him and his mewling wife in bed together celebrating their successful reproduction.

Sakura was supposed to have my baby. That was supposed to be her role in my story. My redemption. My renewal.

I brood over these things, turning in my one remaining hand the latest letter from Naruto, jumping back and forth confusingly from his rapture at the birth of his son Boruto to his longing for me to come back to Konoha so that he can beat me up and hey, did I know that Sakura-chan is going to have Kakashi-sensei’s baby and isn’t that weird and it’ll probably be pretty cute but not as cute as Boruto and Hinata has been a champ and she still manages to cook and she’ll probably make us some great snacks for us to eat after we spar…

…and so on and so on in his terrible scrawl.

If only Naruto had been…

But it’s useless to think about what can’t be. And apparently that includes Sakura.

My story got away from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! IDC if Yamato doesn’t call Kakashi Hokage-sempai in canon, because I think he should and if you disagree you are wrong.
> 
> This was written for the 2016 #KakaSakuMP challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was the Killers' song "Mr. Brightside." I'm hiding this in the notes at the bottom because I think a lot of people have a bias against songfic... haha.
> 
> This fic was also inspired by the KakaSaku's favourite troll g.o.d. Hope you hated it! :D KAKASAKU 4 LIFE CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP


End file.
